Dawn of the Squash
Dawn of the Squash is an episode featured in Specy Spooktacular. In this episode, Mr. Pickles revives pumpkins as jack-o-zombies. Roles Starring *Mr. Pickles *Jack-o-zombies Featuring *Lammy *Sniffles *Josh *Pierce *Hippy Appearances *Buck and Chuck *Nutty *Puffy *Howdy *Gloomy *Jack *The Ants Plot Lammy and Mr. Pickles are seen at a vegetable patch, where a lot of people gather to collect pumpkins for Halloween. Mr. Pickles ventures off to look at some of the other vegetables. He is in a great mood, until he witnesses Josh carving some pumpkins, carving a picture into a big one. To add to his horror, Hippy cuts the top off another pumpkin, scoops out its flesh, and makes it into a pumpkin seed pie. Pierce smashes several pumpkins with his foot. Mr. Pickles closes his eyes hoping for the carnage to stop, but at the moment he peeks, he sees Chuck wearing a pumpkin on his head to give Buck some laughs. Later that evening, Lammy searches her closet for a costume. Meanwhile, Mr. Pickles is outside still thinking about the deaths of the pumpkins. He sees Sniffles (dressed as a wizard) mixing some objects in a cauldron. He has created a potion and reads his blueprints, which show its purpose is to reincarnate the dead. Sniffles finishes reading and discovers the whole cauldron is gone. Dragging the cauldron on a wagon, Mr. Pickles pours drops of the potion on jack-o-lanterns. Every pumpkin affected by the potion comes to life as a zombie and they wreak havoc. Nutty prepares to eat some candy, but a jack-o-zombie eats the whole bag and another eats Nutty. Across the street are Puffy, Howdy, and Gloomy trick-or-treating. The jack-o-zombies devour Howdy and Puffy then run off leaving Gloomy unharmed, much to his dismay. Mr. Pickles blows a whistle and stops them, telling them his plan to go after only those who killed them. Pierce is seen smashing some jack-o-lanterns. Just as he prepares to stomp on another one, it comes to life and bites his foot. Pierce falls over and the jack-o-zombies surround him, then start beating him to death with bats. Josh hears his doorbell ring and opens the door to find a jack-o-zombie, which decapitates him and carves a face over his other face. Another jack-o-zombie scoops out Hippy's brains and bakes them into a pie. Lammy heads out for some trick-or-treating, discovering in shock the zombified pumpkins and running for her life. Sniffles recreates his potion using another cauldron, when Lammy bumps into him and pushes him in. As she leaves, a zombified Sniffles crawls out of the cauldron. The jack-o-zombies continue their reign of terror, with two of them playing with Buck and Chuck's heads. Mr. Pickles rewards them with candy, and the pumpkins fight over it. They begin stabbing and carving each other. Mr. Pickles decides to join the fun and stabs some pumpkins himself. Lammy arrives and Mr. Pickles hands her a knife. She shrugs and stabs a nearby jack-o-zombie. Meanwhile, the ants decorate their home. They hear a knock and, outside, zombie Sniffles tries to eat them. One of the ants shoots him with a rifle, but zombie Sniffles gets back up. This repeats several times and the ants eventually get bored and go back inside. The episode ends with zombie Sniffles sucking on the anthill. Deaths #Several pumpkins die in the beginning. #Nutty, Howdy, and Puffy are eaten by the jack-o-zombies. #Pierce is smashed to death. #Josh, Hippy, Buck, and Chuck are decapitated. #Numerous jack-o-zombies are stabbed/carved. Injuries #Sniffles is zombified and shot several times. Trivia *When the jack-o-lanterns come to life as zombies, one of them becomes Jack, revealing his origin. *The way Josh's face is carved like a jack-o-lantern is similar to what happened to Mime in Out of Sight, Out of Mime. *Nutty was dressed as a clown, Puffy as a fairy, Howdy as a scarecrow, Gloomy as a Twilight-style vampire, Pierce as Wolverine (from Marvel comics), and Lammy as a witch. *Josh carved the picture of a witch flying past the moon on the big pumpkin. *This episode was originally supposed to be called Revenge of the Zombie Pumpkins. *Toothy originally took the place of Josh. *The title "DAWN OF THE SQUASH" is seen on the pumpkin before it is squashed Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween Category:Origin episodes